Ton passé sera ton futur
by A-Skygirl
Summary: Lors du combat contre Kaguya, l'équipe 7 échoue et perd un de ses membres. Sasuke se voit alors obligé d'exécuter la technique secrète de l'ermite afin de sauver le monde ninja. Il fait un saut dans le temps mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Au lieu d'un bond de trois jours en arrière, c'est plus de 19 ans qu'il fait ! Sasuke parviendra-t-il tout de même à remplir sa mission ?
1. La dernière chose à faire

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fiction, mais cette fois sur Naruto ! Cela va enfin changer un peu de Star Wars ;)**_

_**Alors que dire sur ce nouveau projet ? Eh bien comme vous avez pu lire le résumé, il s'agit d'un time travel.**_

_**La raison étant qu'il y a tellement de personnages décédés du passé auxquels je tiens.**_

_**C'est pourquoi, j'avais vraiment envie de les inclure en tant que personnages récurrents à la place des ordinaires.**_

_**Mais surtout, ce n'est pas Naruto le héros mais Sasuke ! Et oui, surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Disons que j'en ai marre du mode "haine et vengeance" envers tout le monde. Pour autant, le personnage restera le même (quand même).**_

_**Cette idée de fanfiction trottait depuis un bon moment dans ma tête. Il me manquait juste le début et après les scans avec le combat contre Kaguya, j'ai eu le déclic !**_

_**D'ailleurs, le début de la superbe fiction de Lecfan m'a grandement inspiré pour mon début. Je t'en remercie et je te rassure quant au fait que je ne t'ai en aucun cas plagié !**_

_**J'avoue que nos débuts se ressemblent, mais rien de plus ! Le reste est totalement authentique et tiré de mon imagination !**_

_**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Naruto.**_

_**Titre de la fic : Ton passé sera ton futur**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La dernière chose à faire**

Ils étaient les deux derniers espoirs du monde. Tout reposait sur eux. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient réussir. Sinon, ce serait la fin du monde à jamais.

Sasuke avait pleinement conscience du rôle qu'il jouait. Il savait que Naruto le savait aussi, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas.

Comme toujours, Naruto restait fidèle à lui-même. Il s'inquiétait autant pour Sakura et pour Kakashi que du combat. Pour Sasuke en revanche, ils ne comptaient pas vraiment.

Que représenterait leur mort comparée à la fin du monde ? Absolument rien. Et puis le jeune Uchiha leur avait tourné le dos.

Il y a quelques temps, il avait même essayé de les tuer tous les trois. Aujourd'hui bien qu'ils fussent ses alliés, il ne les considérait toujours pas comme ses anciens amis.

Quant à Naruto, il avait simplement besoin de lui pour arrêter et sceller une fois pour toutes cette fichue Kaguya. Lui non plus ne représentait pas grand chose pour lui.

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il ce sentiment ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de retrouver son foyer près d'eux ? Ils n'étaient pourtant pas sa famille.

Juste des ninjas de Konoha, comme lui. Mais se considérait-il réellement comme l'un des leurs ? Pas certain.

Il les haïssait toujours autant pour avoir infligé toute cette souffrance à son frère. Alors pourquoi diable s'inquiétait-il au fond de lui ? Il avait déjà perdu une fois sa famille.

Leur mort à eux ne serait jamais pareil.

" _Pff, je deviens aussi pathétique que Sakura." _songea Sasuke en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune kunoichi.

Chassant toutes ces pensées de sa tête, Sasuke se concentra à nouveau sur son ennemie. Kaguya était un adversaire redoutable. Sans aucun doute le plus gros morceau rencontré.

On ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec elle. Allait-elle tenter de les piéger dans une nouvelle dimension, allait-elle les attaquer de front ou encore essayerait-elle de les surprendre en modifiant l'atmosphère ?

Il fallait prendre en considération toutes ces possibilités. Et ce n'était donc vraiment pas évident de se concentrer alors qu'il fallait songer à toutes les attaques de l'ennemie.

À ce moment, Kakashi les rappela.

\- Venez par là, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir. Ce n'était pas le moment de bavarder. Ils avaient autre chose à faire. Mais en voyant le visage des plus sérieux de son ancien professeur, Sasuke capitula et rejoignit ses alliés.

\- Écoutez-moi, j'ai un plan.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil.

\- Sasuke, tu sais aussi bien que moi que le travail d'équipe est très important. La preuve, tu as besoin de Naruto pour sceller Kaguya.

Nouveau regard noir de l'Uchiha.

\- Bon passons. Écoutez-moi bien. Ceci sera certainement notre dernière mission en tant qu'équipe 7.

L'équipe 7 ? Pff, toujours cette rengaine ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun des trois ne parvenaient à jeter l'éponge une fois pour toutes ?

À ses yeux, l'équipe 7 n'existait plus depuis bien longtemps. Pourquoi n'en faisaient-ils pas de même ?

Bien qu'exaspéré, Sasuke écouta le plan de Kakashi et dut admettre qu'il était ingénieux. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que cela fonctionne. Il fallait tenter le coup.

En y réfléchissant de plus près, Sasuke se souvint que son ancien professeur avait toujours très ingénieux et astucieux. Ce qui avait fait sa réputation de grand ninja.

Lorsque le ninja copieur eut fini d'exposer son plan, Sasuke lança sans prendre en compte l'avis des autres :

\- Je prends la gauche.

\- D'accord.

Et sans plus attendre, Sasuke s'élança sur la gauche de Kaguya tandis que Naruto la prenait par la droite. Derrière eux, Kakashi fit diversion.

Sakura resta en retrait, attendant le bon moment pour intervenir dans le plan. Contrairement à Naruto et Sasuke, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'attaquer de front.

Quant à Kakashi, il était désormais un atout important étant donné qu'Obito venait de lui donner son chakra ce qui lui avait permis d'éveiller les sharingans de son ami pour cette dernière bataille.

Une fois de plus, la jeune fille se sentait impuissante dans un combat. Mais, elle resta concentrée et continua d'observer le déroulement du combat.

Malgré sa position, quelque chose changeait par rapport au passé. On lui avait confié une tâche et elle faisait partie du plan d'attaque final.

Une chose qui par le passé ne se produisait jamais. Sasuke et Naruto faisaient toujours en sorte de la laisser derrière eux et de la protéger.

Et à l'époque, elle ne pouvait qu'accepter parce qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau nécessaire pour discuter ou proposer un autre plan. Alors, elle se contentait d'attendre et de regarder.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce serait différent. Comme tout à l'heure. Naruto lui avait demandé de rester en retrait mais elle avait refusé et elle avait participé au combat contre le Juubi.

Sakura profita du Susanoo de son ancien senseï pour se cacher de Kaguya même que cela n'était pas utile puisque cette dernière possédait le rinnegan et le byakugan.

L'attaque de Kakashi fut très facilement repoussé par celle qu'on surnommer la déesse. Mais, cela n'était qu'une simple diversion. L'atteindre avec cette attaque n'avait jamais été le but.

Concentré sur sa tâche, Sasuke se rapprocha rapidement de Kaguya. Il arma le poing mais à ce moment, il entendit un hurlement à vous faire dresser l'échine dans le dos.

En y prêtant davantage attention, le jeune Uchiha remarqua alors un détail qui lui avait échappé. Naruto n'apparaissait pas à la droite de la déesse.

Il s'arrêta, juste au moment où Kaguya s'intéressa à lui et évita ainsi de se faire transpercer. Il entendit alors un cri derrière lui :

\- NARUTO !

Le cri de Sakura résonna comme une claque. Sasuke tourna alors la tête, affolé par le cri de la rose totalement en proie à la détresse.

Il vit alors avec horreur Naruto se faire transpercer. Et là, pas de doute c'était bien l'original et non un clone. D'abord, il ne crut pas à ce qu'il voyait.

Mais en voyant que Naruto s'effondrait par terre et que le vrai Naruto ne surgissait pas de nul part, il dut bien admettre que le blond avait été touché.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

Sasuke pesta et se dépêcha de venir en aide au blond avant que Kaguya ne l'achève mais Kakashi le devança. Le chakra d'Obito se révélait très utile et pratique.

Sasuke rejoignit son ancienne équipe juste à temps pour comprendre que Naruto était sur le point de mourir. Kaguya l'avait transpercé au niveau du cœur.

\- Non...

Sakura pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps tandis qu'elle essayait de soigner son ami. Kakashi semblait ne pas concevoir la réalité. Mais Sasuke, lui, savait ce que cela signifiait.

Après tout, il avait toujours conçu cette éventualité depuis le début. Et même s'il s'était convaincu qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de ce plan, il ne l'avait pas oublié pour autant.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il ne restait qu'une seule chose à faire désormais et c'était ce plan. Baissant la tête, Sasuke arrêta la main de Sakura. C'était inutile.

\- Arrête. Tu ne feras que gaspiller ton chakra.

\- Mais...

\- Tais-toi ! Kakashi, j'ai besoin que vous fassiez diversion pour moi quitte à mourir vous aussi.

\- À quoi tu penses Sasuke ?

\- Je vais faire ce que je dois faire. Allez-y ! C'est tout.

Kakashi comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas davantage d'informations. Sasuke semblait avoir un réel plan. Aussi, il engagea à nouveau le combat à l'aide de son nouveau Susanoo.

Sasuke, lui, ne perdit pas davantage de temps. Il saisit la main gauche de Naruto qui était déjà froide.

\- Laisse-moi faire. Pour une fois, ce sera moi le héro. murmura-t-il au blond.

Sakura ne comprit rien du tout aux paroles de Sasuke mais ce dernier s'en moquait. Il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer.

D'ailleurs, ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'il lui parlait. De toute façon, cela lui était totalement égal. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était de sauver ce monde.

Aspirant le chakra de l'ermite en Naruto, Sasuke composa des signes de main. Lorsque sa technique fut prête, il ferma son œil droit tandis que son rinnegan faisait le reste.

À ce moment, Kaguya fonça sur eux. Elle avait compris les intentions du brun.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire. dit-elle furieuse.

Trop tard, la déesse avait esquivé Kakashi et s'attaquait directement à lui. Il n'aurait pas le temps de l'éviter à cause de sa technique. Mais c'était sans compter sur Sakura.

La jeune fille se mit alors devant le jeune Uchiha et le protégea de son corps. Elle encaissa le coups à sa place.

" _Merci Sakura. Tu viens peut-être de sauver le monde qui sait." _pensa alors le brun, surpris du geste de Sakura.

Après quoi, Sasuke disparut de cette dimension et le néant l'engloutit. Il sentit son esprit l'abandonner tandis qu'il se rémora les paroles du vieil homme.

-_ Écoute-moi bien. J'ai partagé mon pouvoir entre Naruto et toi. À vous deux, les réincarnations d'Indra et d'Ashura vous serez en mesure de sceller ma mère._

_\- Et si cela ne fonctionnait toutefois pas ? _

_\- J'ai pensé à cette solution bien sûr. Ma mère est extrêmement puissante. La vaincre ne sera pas aisé._

_\- Alors ? Que pourra-t-on faire si ce plan échouait ?_

_ \- Il n'y aura plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Si l'un de vous deux meurt, j'ai prévu que l'autre puisse récupérer mes pouvoirs en lui grâce au symbole._

_\- Pour en faire quoi ? Je croyais que vous vous vouliez que vos pouvoirs soient divisés._

_ \- Exact._

_\- Je ne suis pas certain de vous suivre dans ce cas._

_\- Mon pouvoir va être divisé entre vous deux. Néanmoins, si l'en de vous deux meurt, j'ai fait en sorte que mon pouvoir ne soit pas perdu._

_\- En gros, il est possible de posséder votre pouvoir dans son ensemble mais uniquement si l'autre meurt ?_

_\- C'est cela. Et uniquement pour exécuter une technique très puissante et risquée mais indispensable pour sauver ce monde. Il ne faudra l'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence._

_\- Et en quoi consiste cette technique ?_

_\- Elle permet de remonter le temps._

_\- Vraiment ? Et de combien de temps ?_

_\- Disons suffisamment pour changer le court du temps comme trois jours avant aujourd'hui._

_\- Remonter le temps, hein ? J'ai du mal à le croire._

_\- Et pourtant, c'est possible. Mais attention, cela ne fonctionnera qu'une seule fois. Après ça, le pouvoir du rinnegan disparaîtra. Tu n'auras qu'une seule chance._

_\- On perdrait l'ensemble de vos pouvoirs ?_

_\- Oui, c'est le prix à payer pour une technique de cette ampleur._

* * *

**_Au fait, comment trouvez-vous la fin du manga de Naruto ?_**

**_Comme la plupart d'entre vous j'imagine, je suis triste qu'il ait touché à sa fin. En tout cas, j'ai adoré suivre ce manga qui a bercé mon enfance et mon adolescence._**

**_J'avoue par contre que la fin est un peu trop facile. En plus, on ne sait pas ce qu'il arrive à beaucoup de personnage comme Orochimaru ou Karin._**


	2. Inattendu

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci pour vos visites et aux lecteurs fantômes, aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire et enfin à Oeufs pour sa review.**_

_**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Naruto.**_

_**Titre de la fic : Ton passé sera ton futur**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Inattendu**

Combien de temps s'écoula-t-depuis le moment où il avait quitté Sakura et les autres ? Sasuke ne saurait le dire. En tout cas lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il se sentit perdu.

Il ouvrit lentement les paupières et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Il remarqua que c'était la fin de la journée.

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à décliner et les premières tâches d'ombre apparurent. Autour de lui, il n'y avait pas un bruit et il n'y avait personne.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé dans l'herbe aux abords d'une forêt. Remuant légèrement ses membres un par un, les souvenirs de Sasuke lui revinrent peu à peu.

La guerre. Le combat acharné contre Madara puis contre Kaguya aux côtés de Naruto mais aussi de Sakura et de Kakashi, ses anciens camarades de Konoha.

Et enfin, l'acte final qui l'avait conduit ici. La mort de Naruto et donc leur échec dans la sauvegarde du monde ninja. Il avait alors exécuté la technique du rikudo.

Il avait fait un bond dans le temps de trois jours en arrière. Enfin, c'était ce qui était prévu en temps normal. Il fallait donc qu'il s'assure que cela avait bien fonctionné.

Le jeune Uchiha se redressa en position assise et observa alors plus en détails les lieux où il avait atterri. Cet endroit lui semblait étrangement familier.

Puis au bout d'un moment de contemplation, il comprit que c'était nul autre que le terrain d'entraînement où il avait dû s'emparer des fameuses clochettes de Kakashi.

Cet entraînement avait été le premier de l'équipe 7. À l'époque, Sasuke considérait ses deux équipiers comme étant faibles, insignifiants et rien de plus que deux boulets.

En repensant à cette journée, Sasuke esquissa un petit sourire. Cela remontait à si longtemps à présent. Pourtant, il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Poussant un soupir, il se releva. Il s'interrogea alors comment cela se faisait-il qu'il avait atterri ici. Normalement, il aurait dû revenir dans le repère de Tobi.

Oui, trois jours avant ces évènements, Sasuke se trouvait encore dans le repère de l'Akatsuki. Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il ici à Konoha ? C'était plutôt étrange.

Peut-être était-ce dû à l'espace temporel. Après tout, c'était une technique très risquée et qui demandait énormément de chakra. D'ailleurs, Sasuke s'aperçut d'une chose.

Il se souvint d'abord des paroles du rikudo puis sentit effectivement que le pouvoir de son œil gauche avait disparu. Le rinnegan était redevenu un mangekyou sharingan.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, le chakra qu'il avait absorbé du corps de Naruto semblait lui aussi évanoui. Le vieil homme n'avait pas menti. Il n'avait qu'une seule tentative.

Mais s'il était bel et bien revenu trois jours en arrière, il avait amplement le temps de modifier ce qui devait l'être pour sauver le monde ninja de la destruction.

Bon. Première chose, il fallait qu'il arrête Kabuto à nouveau afin d'annuler l'Endo Tenseï qui était un réel problème. Cependant, comment viendrait-il à bout de lui seul ?

Itachi avait utilisé sur lui l'Izanami pour le piéger mais cela lui avait coûté la perte de son œil gauche. Sasuke se savait capable d'utiliser cette technique.

Mais, il n'était pas vraiment disposé à sacrifier l'un de ses yeux. Il en aurait besoin pour le combat contre Madara par la suite. Alors, comment faire ?

Itachi ne devait apparaître que dans deux jours et demi. Kabuto ne l'avait sans doute pas encore ramené du monde des morts. Pourtant, il fallait agir dès maintenant.

Peut-être que s'il trouvait Juugo et Suigetsu, il pourrait espérer vaincre l'ancien bras droit d'Orochimaru. Et pourquoi pas tant qu'à faire Karin. D'ailleurs, elle était ici à Konoha.

Était-ce pour cela que le rikudo l'avait fait revenir à Konoha ? Pour qu'il vienne cherche Karin afin qu'elle l'aide à arrêter Kabuto ? Peut-être bien.

Sasuke décida de passer à l'acte. Il songerait plus tard à ce qui devait être fait. De toute façon, Karin pourrait très facilement trouver Juugo et Suigetsu.

Oui, il avait encore besoin de cette insupportable Karin. Tant pis. Au moins, c'était pour la bonne cause. Le jeune Uchiha se dépêcha alors de revenir dans le village.

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'entrer dans l'enceinte du village. À peine rentré que quelque chose le dérangea. Plusieurs éléments n'étaient pas identiques à sa dernière visite en compagnie d'Orochimaru, de Suigetsu et de Juugo.

Le village était intact. Il n'était pas en reconstruction et en y regardant de plus près, il était très semblable à celui qu'il avait quitté trois ans auparavant.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait au juste ? Ressentant comme un mauvais pressentiment, Sasuke grimpa au sommet d'un bâtiment pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Une fois là-haut, pas de doute. C'était bien le village de son enfance à quelques détails près. Et lorsqu'il regarda le mur où était gravé dans la roche les portraits des Hokage, il faillit tomber.

Le visage de Yondaime et de Tsunade ne figuraient pas. Il y avait seulement ceux des trois premiers. Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il devait y avoir une erreur.

Et une grande. Sasuke redescendit alors en bas et se mit à courir dans les rues de Konoha. Il fallait qu'il ait le cœur net. Il devait vérifier quelque chose.

Perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir, le jeune Uchiha percuta de plein fouet un passant qui venait en sens inverse. Il tomba à la renverse.

\- Aïe. Bon sang ! Regarde où tu vas... Uchiha ! lui lança avec fureur l'homme.

Sasuke ne manqua pas d'être interpellé. Cet homme venait de l'appeler Uchiha comme si c'était parfaitement anodin pour lui de rencontrer quelqu'un de ce clan.

En se redressant, Sasuke se rendit compte que les gens autour de lui n'avaient que faire de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas du tout comme si Sasuke Uchiha venait de faire son retour au village, lui le traître du village et dernier survivant du clan.

Non, il était un Uchiha parmi tant d'autres. Alors... Alors, c'était bien vrai ? Il était revenu des années en arrières ? 17 ans ? Peut-être même plus.

La respiration du jeune homme s'accéléra soudain. Comment ? Comment avait-il pu revenir aussi loin ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu ! Il devait seulement revenir 3 jours !

Alors pourquoi ? Mais alors qu'il se posait cette question, un autre élément lui vint aussitôt en tête. Sa famille. Les Uchiha. Ils étaient vivants. On était plusieurs années avant le massacre.

Ses parents, son oncle, sa tante. lls étaient tous là, bien vivants. L'émotion gagna Sasuke. Il ne pouvait y croire. Il n'entendit même plus les grognements de l'homme.

Il poursuivit son chemin dans un état second. Il devait y aller. Il voulait les revoir. Juste revoir leurs visages, leurs sourires. Sentir leur présence.

Une première larme coula le long de la joue de Sasuke, puis une seconde. Il se moquait de tout. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui en ce moment, c'était sa famille. _Les siens._

En courant dans les rues de Konoha en direction du quartier des Uchiha, Sasuke passa devant le stand de ramen Ichiraku. Il aperçut une petite fille qui jouait à côté.

Et un homme qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil depuis le bar. Interpellé par ces deux figures qui n'étaient pas anodines à Sasuke, il s'arrêta et les observa.

Il les reconnut finalement. C'était nul autre que Teuchi en jeune homme et sa petite fille Ayame avec 19 ans de moins. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

Il avait bel et bien fait un saut dans le passé. Un grand saut. Se moquant du pourquoi du comment, il reprit sa route de plus belle. Il finit par atteindre sa destination.

Le quartier des Uchiha. Le lieu où il avait grandi en toute sécurité, entouré de personnes qui l'aimaient. Un foyer, un vrai. L'émotion le reprit de plus belle.

Tout était identique à ses souvenirs d'enfance. Il apercevait même la boutique de senbei d'Uruchi et Tayaki Uchiha. Ces derniers avaient toujours été très gentils avec lui.

Perdu dans la contemplation de sa rue, il n'entendit pas des pas approcher et se fit volontairement bousculer.

\- Tu fous quoi ? T'as jamais vu l'endroit ou quoi ? lui lança l'un d'eux.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers eux. C'était des membres du clan mais, il ne les connaissait pas. Et fort heureusement pour lui, eux non plus. D'ailleurs, comment auraient-ils pu ?

Dans cette époque, il n'était même pas encore née.

\- Pff, ces jeunes de nos jours, plus arrogants que cela, tu meurs.

Et ils poursuivirent leur chemin en éclatant de rire. Même si ces derniers venaient de se moquer de lui, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se réchauffer.

Il était chez lui, à nouveau. Alors, il entra officiellement dans le quartier des Uchiha. Le soleil s'était couché maintenant et le jour commençait tout juste à tomber.

À cette heure-ci, tout le monde rangeait et fermait sa boutique. Les ninja, eux rentraient chez eux et Sasuke prit soin de ne pas se faire remarquer par ces derniers.

Même si personne ne pouvait le connaître, il valait mieux qu'il reste anonyme. Après tout, il appartenait au futur.

Mais marcher ici était comme un cadeau du ciel. Tout était identique à ses souvenirs à quelques détails près. On le salua même à plusieurs reprises uniquement parce qu'il portait fièrement dans le dos le symbole des Uchiha et qu'il était donc des leurs.

Et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de leur renvoyer leurs salutations. Finalement, il arriva à la maison qui était sa destination finale. La sienne ou plutôt celle de ses parents.

Le cœur de Sasuke ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine. Il voulait tant savoir. Il voulait tant revoir ces deux êtres si chers à son cœur meurtri. Il avait besoin de les voir.

Il s'approcha alors discrètement de la maison et tenta de regarder à l'intérieur. Sauf qu'il ne vit pas grand chose. Il écouta alors. La maison semblait silencieuse.

La tentation fut alors trop grande pour Sasuke. Il entra. Et il reconnut beaucoup de choses. Il vit des sandales à l'entrée. Plusieurs pairs dont certaines de petites tailles.

En les observant, Sasuke comprit qu'elles devaient appartenir à Itachi. Itachi ! Oh ! Alors, il était déjà née ? Son grand frère devait alors sans aucun doute être là.

Subitement, il eut envie aussi d'aller voir Itachi. Mais il parvint à s'arrêter au moment où il allait prendre la direction de sa chambre. Puis, un bruit ainsi qu'une voix attira son attention.

Cela provenait de la cuisine. _Sa mère. _C'était elle. Il reconnaissait sa voix. Elle était là, bien vivante et heureuse. Avalant difficilement sa salive, Sasuke s'approcha de la cuisine.

Il se cacha derrière le mur et jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Sa mère lui apparut alors de dos. Elle était en train de faire la vaisselle en fredonnant un air joyeux.

Le fait de constater sa présence lui fit chaud au cœur. Il avait envie d'aller la serrer dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il retint ses larmes de joie.

À cet instant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la voix de son père retentit :

\- C'est moi.

Sasuke réagit au quart de tour, il se cacha juste à temps dans le salon pour éviter les tendres retrouvailles entre son père et sa mère.

Il les écouta échanger depuis la pièce voisine échanger leur journée respective. Itachi entra dans le dialogue, venant confirmer les pensées de Sasuke.

Itachi était son aînée d'un peu plus de cinq ans. Et Sasuke savait également que le Yondaime, le père de Naruto était mort plus de deux mois après sa naissance.

Autrement dit, Itachi était encore très petit et puisque le père de Naruto n'était pas devenu Hokage, lui ne devait même pas être encore dans le ventre de sa mère.

Soudain, une pensée terrifiante traversa l'esprit du jeune Uchiha. Sa mission était de changer le passée afin d'éviter la fin du monde ninja à son époque.

Mais en faisant cela, c'était plus qu'un détail qu'il allait changer. Et si dans cette époque, il ne naissait pas ? Sasuke se reprit en se traitant d'idiot.

Sa naissance n'avait rien à voir avec le reste. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ses parents décident ne pas avoir un deuxième enfant.

Il sortit de ses songes lorsqu'il entendit ses parents approcher de lui. Il s'éclipsa juste à temps au moment où Fugaku Uchiha fit coulisser la porte du salon.

Sasuke n'eut ainsi pas le temps d'apercevoir son visage, pas plus que celui de sa mère. Mais rien que le fait d'avoir entendu leurs voix réchauffait son cœur le rendait heureux.

\- Tiens, c'est toi qui a laissé la porte de dehors ouverte ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

Esquissait un petit sourire, Sasuke s'éloigna alors de sa maison natale. Il évita également les autres Uchiha encore présents dans la rue. Il s'assit sur une branche d'arbre à l'écart de tous pour réfléchir.

Que devait-il faire au juste à présent ? Le plan ne s'était pas déroulé comme convenu. Il ne devait revenir en arrière uniquement de trois jours. Et là, c'était plus de 20 ans !

Comment pourrait-il modifier le passé afin d'apporter la paix au monde ninja ? Il ne savait même ce qu'il devait faire ni par quoi commencer.

Qui devait-il arrêter ? Poussant un long soupir, il enfuit sa tête dans ses mains et il réfléchit. Il repensa aux derniers évènements. À son époque, c'était l'Akatsuki le problème.

Mais tous les membres étaient morts. Mais, il fallait qu'il cible les personnes. Ceux qui avaient mené ou plutôt ceux qui dans cette époque mènerait l'organisation.

Il y aurait Pain mais il n'était qu'un pantin de Madara Uchiha. C'était lui le problème et le leader de tout cela. Mais où le trouver ? Il était censé être mort.

Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas. Il avait fait croire sa mort à tous après son combat contre Hashirama. Puis, il était resté dans l'ombre, attendant son heure.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Obito. Oui, voilà. Obito Uchiha qui avait monté d l'Akatsuki et le plan de Madara en se faisant passer pour lui.

Obito avait le même âge que Kakashi. Et ici à cette époque, ils n'étaient encore que des mômes. Autour des 10 ans sans doute.

Mais alors dans ce cas, Obito devait sans doute être encore ici à Konoha, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait qu'il vérifie et tout de suite.

S'il avait raison, alors il venait de trouver le but de sa présence ici. Il devait protéger Obito et s'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas entre les mains de Madara.

Ainsi, beaucoup de choses changeront. Madara sera seul et personne ne sera là en tant que pion pour exécuter son plan. Seulement, il resterait introuvable.

Il fallait empêcher Obito de tomber entre ses mains mais et s'en débarrasser par la même occasion une bonne fois pour toutes.

Sasuke se demanda alors si le rikudo n'avait pas prévu dès le début de l'envoyer si loin et qu'il ne lui ait menti expressément. Peut-être bien.

En tout cas, si tel était le cas, Sasuke pourrait changer beaucoup de choses et sauver également beaucoup de monde. Comme le père de Naruto.

Ce dernier était mort en arrêtant Kyubi. Hors, c'était Obito qui l'avait déchaîné sur Konoha en se faisant passer pour Madara. Et si le Yondaime survivait, peut-être que...

Ce dernier avait dit à Sasuke lors de la réincarnation des âmes qu'il aurait peut-être pu changer le destin des Uchiha s'il avait toujours été là.

Et si il était réellement capable de le faire ? Après tout, il avait toujours été connu comme étant un très grand ninja. Et si les Uchiha ne se faisaient pas massacrer, alors...

Les images se mirent à défiler toutes seules dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Il prit conscience qu'en modifiant l'avenir d'Obito, il modifierait sa vie et celle de Naruto.

Il grandirait alors normalement auprès des siens et de sa famille. Une fois de plus, était-ce cela que le rikudo attendait de lui ? Avait-il vu si loin ?

Peut-être bien, peut-être que non. En tout cas, Sasuke était bien décidé à ne pas laisser cette unique chance s'envoler. Il ferait tout pour y parvenir.

Et pour commencer, il fallait qu'il aille chercher dans les papiers du clan de son père si Obito Uchiha était toujours présent au village.

Le jeune homme se leva et rebroussa chemin en direction de sa maison. La nuit était tombée et l'heure était bien avancée. Il n'avait pas vu l'heure tourner.

Il était resté longtemps assis sur cette branche à réfléchir. Lorsqu'il arriva à nouveau devant la maison de ses parents, il vit avec satisfaction que la petite famille dormait.

Parfait. Il n'avait qu'à s'introduire à nouveau à l'intérieur et fouiller dans les affaires de son père. Et il savait exactement où il les gardait en sécurité.

Pour la deuxième fois, il s'introduit sans difficulté à l'intérieur et se dirigea sans bruit vers la petite pièce privée de son père. Là, il vint directement vers un meuble.

Il ouvrit le deuxième tiroir et tomba directement sur ce qu'il voulait. La liste de tous les membres du clan. Tous sans exception. Il chercha alors le nom d'Obito.

Il finit par le trouver à la troisième page avec un grand soulagement. Il vivait seul à deux rues parallèles à celle-ci quelques maisons plus loin. Parfait.

Il n'avait plus qu'à s'y rendre et surveiller de très près Obito. Mais alors qu'il remettait les documents et qu'il fermait le tiroir, une voix retentit dans son dos.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Sasuke se retourna aussitôt pour faire face à son grand frère, Itachi. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke découvrit son frère très jeune.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 4 ans. Il faisait au moins trois fois sa taille. Cette rencontre bouleversa grandement le cadet des Uchiha. Il ne s'était nullement attendu à cela.

Il savait qu'il aurait pu tomber sur son père ou sa mère, mais pas sur Itachi ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il là ? L'avait-il entendu ? Cela semblait peu probable.

Il n'avait que quatre ans ! Mais Sasuke se rappela alors les paroles de Tobi puis celles de Sandaime. Itachi avait toujours été très intelligent et en avance pour son âge.

Il avait toujours compris les choses bien avant les autres. C'était sans doute l'explication à son génie. Mais tout de même, si jeune ?

\- Je...

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Si Itachi comprenait réellement l'ampleur de la situation, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il irait le raconter à leur père.

Et Sasuke ne pouvait en aucun cas se montrer à son père, ni à sa mère. Mais Itachi venait de le prendre la main dans le sac. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas peur d'un étranger ?

\- Je ne suis pas un ennemi. Crois-moi, je suis ici pour la bonne cause.

_" Grande frère, j'ai enfin l'occasion de changer l'histoire et surtout, notre clan. Tu avais dit que j'aurais finalement peut-être pu changer les Uchiha."_

Sentant une grande nostalgie l'envahir, Sasuke se força à rester impassible. Hélas, il n'était pas aussi doué qu'Itachi pour refouler ses sentiments.

_" Laisse-moi faire grand frère. Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais te sauver. Tu n'auras plus à te sacrifier pour Konoha. Je l'empêcherai. Je te le promets."_

Le petit garçon continuait de se tenir devant l'étranger. Il ne bougeait pas et le regardait dans les yeux. Bon sang, comment faisait-il pour rester ainsi ?

À sa place et surtout à son âge, Sasuke aurait eu peur. Une fois de plus, Sasuke se rendit compte de leur différence malgré qu'ils soient frères.

\- Prouve-le. lança alors Itachi.

Un petit sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Rien de plus facile à cela. Il activa alors son sharingan et les yeux rouges apparurent dans l'obscurité.

Itachi observa longuement le jeune homme qui n'était nul autre que son futur petit frère. Il semblait être hypnotisé par ces yeux.

Pourtant, Sasuke n'essayait pas de l'influencer ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu es un Uchiha. Tu es du clan. dit alors simplement l'enfant.

\- Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Sasuke désactiva le sharingan et s'approcha de son frère avant de se mettre à sa hauteur. Iatchi ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Écoute, je suis simplement venu consulter un document à ton père. Je n'ai rien volé. Je voulais juste savoir.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le demander directement à père alors ?

Il en posait de ces questions. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme tous les autres enfants ?

\- Parce qu'il aurait refusé.

\- Dans ce cas, comment puis-je te croire ?

Et voilà, encore une autre question. Sasuke n'avait jamais entendu son frère en poser autant dans son souvenir.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

Le ton de sa voix avait alors radicalement changé. Sasuke venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attacher à son grand frère.

La séparation en serait trop douloureuse. Aussi, il valait mieux qu'il crée le même fossé qu'Itachi avait fait autrefois crée entre eux.

\- D'accord. Je ne dirai rien. De toute façon, je ne rapporte jamais. Mais si jamais tu reviens encore une fois la nuit, je le dirai à père.

Et Itachi tourna le dos à Sasuke et se dirigea tranquillement vers sa chambre. Le jeune enfant ne vit alors jamais la larme qui coula sur la joue de son petit frère.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'attacher à Itachi. Une fois qu'il aurait accompli sa mission, il partirait. Il retrouverait alors son grand frère adulte dans le présent.

Et pourtant, le cadet des Uchiha ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ses souvenirs d'enfance en compagnie d'Itachi.

La mission serait plus dure que prévue car Sasuke n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'Itachi rentrerait dans la balance.

Et il ne put empêcher s'empêcher de refouler ses sentiments pour son grand frère. Il dut faire un terrible effort sur lui-même pour ne pas courir après Itachi.

Il resta accroupi, dans le noir à étouffer ses larmes d'émotion. Finalement, le rikudo avait peut-être commis une erreur en lui permettant de revoir les siens...

* * *

**_Première rencontre avec une personne du passé de Sasuke ! Le cadet des Uchiha rencontre son grand frère enfant. Et ce n'est pas la dernière rencontre ;)_**

**_La mission de Sasuke apparaît plus dure que prévu. La prochaine fois, Sasuke rencontrera Obito... mais pas seulement ;)_**


	3. Obito Uchiha

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Je vous poste assez tardivement ce troisième chapitre ! Pardonnez-moi pour les fautes restantes. Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres ;)**_

_**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Naruto.**_

_**Titre de la fic : Ton passé sera ton futur**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Obito Uchiha**

Sasuke quitta d'une démarche lente la maison de ses parents. Il était toujours sous le choc d'avoir rencontré son grand frère.

L'esprit perturbé, il se retrouva à nouveau dehors dans la nuit. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa famille. Il se souvenait une fois de plus d'eux. Tout lui revenait.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour les oublier afin d'arrêter de souffrir, Sasuke était incapable de les effacer de sa mémoire. Et quoi de plus normal, puisqu'il venait de les revoir.

Tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas lent dans le quartier des Uchiha, les mains enfoncés dans ses poches, il laissa ses souvenirs ressurgirent dans son esprit.

Des souvenirs qu'il avait longtemps refoulé au plus profond de lui-même. À un moment donné, il avait cru pouvoir se débarrasser de son passé. Mais il avait tort.

On n'efface jamais le passé. Ce qui s'est produit reste à jamais gravé. Et aujourd'hui, Sasuke ne parvenait plus à les enfouir.

Comme si on avait allumé un feu dans son esprit, toutes les images de son enfance défila les unes après les autres dans sa tête. Et Sasuke les laissa le submerger.

Les jours où il s'ennuyait fermement à la maison en attendant le retour d'Itachi en jouant dans sa chambre. Les jours où il s'amusait avec lui ou qu'il s'entraînait encore avec.

Les belles promenades à travers le village en compagnie de sa mère, les leçons de son père dures mais efficaces et justes. Les nombreux repas en famille.

Oui, tout cela Sasuke s'en souvenait comme si c'était encore hier. À cause de la haine qu'il avait éprouvé envers Itachi pendant de nombreuses années, il avait enfoui tous ces beaux souvenirs au plus profond de lui-même.

Et voilà qu'ils avaient tous ressurgi brusquement lorsque Tobi lui avait expliqué toute la vérité. Et maintenant, il pouvait à nouveau les voir, les êtres chers auxquels il tenait et aimait tant.

Le sourire radieux et chaleureux de sa mère, la présence réconfortante et protectrice de son frère, la haute silhouette fière et belle de son père.

Nostalgique, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de faire le tour du clan Uchiha. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs avant le drame. Le petit magasin de sa tante était là, fidèle à son poste. C'était comme dans un rêve mais en mieux.

Mais le plus dur dans tout cela, c'était que lui n'avait pas sa place. Ce n'était pas son époque. Il était uniquement là pour empêcher la fin du monde dans le futur.

Le jeune Uchiha se consola néanmoins en se disant que s'il réussissait sa mission, alors tout ceci deviendrait vrai pour lui. Il retrouvait ses parents et son frère dans son futur.

Il verrait également Naruto avec son père et sa mère. Tout en poursuivant sa route, Sasuke était persuadé d'une chose : c'était le rikudo senin qui l'avait envoyé 18 ans en arrière.

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait exécuté la technique. D'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu contrôler du premier coup l'espace-temps ? Une telle technique ne s'apprenait pas comme cela.

Non seulement elle demandait beaucoup de chakra mais en plus, il fallait en connaître ses subtilités. Non, rien à faire. Il n'aurait jamais pu réussir.

Le vieil homme désirait sans doute qu'il change davantage le passé et il lui avait fait l'immense privilège de changer le destin des Uchiha mais également celui d'autres hommes, en l'occurrence celui du Yondaime.

Le quatrième Hokage. Sasuke ne savait vraiment que peu de choses sur lui. Mise à part le fait qu'il ait sauvé le village en scellant Kyuubi à l'intérieur de son propre fils, Naruto.

Autrement, il ne connaissait rien de cet homme qui avait été le quatrième Hokage ou plutôt celui qui le deviendrait à cette époque.

Une seule chose résidait dans l'esprit du jeune homme à part la question du comment il retournerait à son époque. Il se demandait en effet s'il parviendrait vraiment à changer le destin de tant de vie.

Serrant les poings, Sasuke décida de ne pas y penser pour le moment et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

Maintenant qu'il avait obtenu l'information grâce aux documents de son père, il devait surveiller Obito jour et nuit.

Il devait à tout prix empêcher le jeune Uchiha de tomber entre les mains de Madara. Pour cela, il devrait participer lui aussi à cette fameuse mission qui avait fait de Kakashi le célèbre ninja copieur.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison d'Obito, Sasuke se souvint subitement qu'il s'était toujours demandé à qui appartenait cette maison lorsqu'il était petit.

Comme elle n'était plus habitée, il n'avait jamais su. Les grandes personnes, en l'occurrence son père et son frère ne lui avaient jamais raconté le destin tragique d'Obito, bien qu'il fût un membre du clan.

D'ailleurs, la première fois qu'il en entendit parler, ce fut auprès de Kakashi des années plus tard lorsqu'il devint genin.

S'assurant que personne ne l'épiait, Sasuke s'approcha silencieusement. Il entra en douce dans l'appartement du jeune garçon et ne tarda pas à le voir endormi.

Il vivait seul ce qui conduit à faire penser à Sasuke qu'il était orphelin. De plus, il lui faisait beaucoup penser à Naruto.

L'endroit était aussi mal rangé et entretenu que l'appartement du blond. Difficile de penser que la personne qui vivait ici était celle qui bien des années plus tard conduirait le monde ninja à sa perte.

Une sombre pensée traversa alors l'esprit du jeune homme. Et s'il le tuait maintenant ? Ainsi plus de future menace à l'horizon.

Et alors que cette idée le tentait de plus en plus, Sasuke se rappela subitement le but de sa présence ici.

Sa main qui s'était instantanément posée sur son katana, retomba le long de son corps. Le rikudo ne l'avait pas envoyé dans le passé pour commettre des meurtres.

Il n'était pas là pour arracher des vies comme le ferait Obito plus tard, mais bien pour en sauver un maximum. Et Obito en faisait partie, hélas.

Le problème, c'était que Sasuke ignorait pratiquement tout de lui. Comment savoir l'élément qui déclencherait sa folie à vouloir rejoindre Madara et exécuter son plan ?

Le vieil homme pensait surement lui avoir rendu un fier service en l'envoyant à cette époque, sauf qu'il avait oublié de lui dire ce qu'il était censé faire au juste.

Pour le moment, il n'avait aucun indice. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de surveiller le jeune ninja et rassembler un maximum d'informations à son sujet.

En regardant Obito de près, Sasuke reconnut sans peine son visage enfantin qui deviendrait celui du monstre à qui il avait eu à faire dans le présent.

Mais pour l'heure, le jeune Obito semblait des plus paisibles. Il avait même un filet de bave qui glissait de sa bouche entre-ouverte. Vraiment, c'était un Naruto bis.

Ou plutôt, Naruto était une copie conforme d'Obito. Seule différence, il n'appartenait pas au clan Uchiha et il était blond avec une tête d'abruti. Sauf qu'Obito avait la même tête que lui en ce moment.

Poussant un faible soupir, Sasuke ressortit aussi discrètement qu'il était rentré. Désormais, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Il se percha sur le toit et se permit de dormir un peu.

Aux premières lueurs de la journée, le jeune homme s'éveilla. Le ciel était découvert et le temps promettait une belle journée. Sasuke descendit du toit et vint s'assurer qu'Obito était toujours là.

Et alors qu'il attendait patiemment qu'il s'éveille en songeant qu'il serait particulièrement ennuyeux de toujours devoir rester assis à surveiller une personne, des pas se firent entendre.

Rapidement, Sasuke grimpa dans l'arbre le plus proche et se dissimula derrière les feuilles. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Kakashi !

Oui, c'était bien le ninja copieur avec ses cheveux argentés en bataille et son éternel masque. Sauf que ledit Kakashi avait une bonne tête en moins que lui.

Le jeune Hatake ne devait pas avoir plus de 13 ans. Comme c'était étrange de découvrir cet homme à cet âge.

Et bien que Sasuke l'ait renié, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tous les souvenirs qu'il avait passé avec lui au sein de l'équipe 7.

Kakashi était un bon chef d'équipe. Son esprit d'analyse était sans pareil. Et le Sharingan acquis d'Obito lui permettait de comprendre encore mieux les évènements.

Alors que l'enfant s'apprêtait à sonner à la porte de son coéquipier, il se retourna dans la direction de Sasuke.

Ce dernier pesta mais fort heureusement pour lui, il ne regarda pas dans sa direction. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'il soit très prudent en présence de Kakashi.

Il était incroyablement perspicace et il ne tarderait sans doute pas à remarquer sa présence. Et ce, même s'il n'était encore qu'un gamin.

Sasuke vit alors que celui qui allait devenir son futur senseï avait encore ses deux yeux. Évidemment puisque c'était en cours de mission que cela allait se produire.

Sauf que cette fois, Kakashi n'hériterait pas du Sharingan puisqu'il veillerait personnellement à sauver Obito. Beaucoup de choses allaient changer. C'était certain.

Le petit Kakashi finit par se retourner et sonna une première fois à la porte. Assuré, Sasuke pencha la tête en avant et observa très attentivement.

Kakashi attendit patiemment quelques secondes puis, voyant que personne ne venait lui répondre, il soupira et entra par la fenêtre comme l'avait fait Sasuke cette nuit.

Sasuke entendit alors le jeune ninja secouer l'Uchiha.

\- Réveille-toi Obito ! On a rendez-vous dans pas moins de dix minutes !

Sasuke vit même Kakashi donner un coup sur la tête du pauvre Obito toujours endormi.

\- Aïe, mais ça ne va pas la tête, ou quoi ?! Je dormais encore, abruti.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je te réveille, tu vas encore être en retard.

\- Et d'abord, qui t'as permis d'entrer, hein ?

Kakashi ne répondit rien et ressortit.

\- On t'attend au terrain d'entraînement numéro 4. Ne sois pas en retard, abruti.

Obito jura et cria mais Kakashi était déjà ressorti. Oui, décidément Obito ressemblait beaucoup à Naruto. Même comportement et même attitude.

Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Kakashi lui, lui ressemblait. Le même regard ennuyé, cette même nonchalance face au comportement un peu hystérique du camarade, ce même air supérieur.

Sasuke avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait bien de Kakashi Hatake. Il l'avait connu joyeux, toujours en retard aux rendez-vous et présent pour ses camarades.

Alors que là, il voyait sa version miniature. Comment Kakashi avait-il changer à ce point pour devenir l'homme qu'il avait toujours connu ?

Toujours assis depuis son poste d'observation, Sasuke vit Kakashi repartir d'un lent, le regard profondément ennuyé. Un air blasé sur son visage en somme.

Kakashi quitta le quartier des Uchiha tandis que dans la maison d'Obito, on pouvait entendre un véritable remue-ménage.

Et 20 bonnes minutes plus tard, Obito se décida enfin de sortir de chez lui au grand soulagement de Sasuke. Le jeune Uchiha le suivit en sautant de toit en toit.

Obito était en retard et il portait d'étranges lunettes. À quoi pouvaient-elles bien lui servir ? Elles ne feraient que de le gêner, surtout s'il utilisait son Sharingan.

En tout cas, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de penser une fois de plus à Naruto. Ce dernier portait aussi ce des lunettes ringardes avant de devenir genin.

Sauf qu'Obito semblait avoir décidé de les garder, même à présent qu'il était un ninja diplômé. En cours de route, Obito trébucha sur une branche d'arbre avant de s'étaler par terre.

Allons bon, non seulement il était aussi excité que Naruto, mais en plus aussi maladroit ? Ce fut tant bien que mal qu'Obito arriva finalement au lieu du rendez-vous.

\- Je suis pile à l'heure, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il se pliait en quatre pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Non, tu es en retard Obito. lui répondit sévèrement Kakashi en croisant les bras.

Dissimulé dans les arbres, Sasuke découvrit pour la première fois l'équipe de Kakashi. Il se rendit compte que tous ses membres étaient morts dans son futur.

La jeune fille présente ne pouvait être que Rin Nohara. Sasuke avait surpris quelques fois Kakashi devant sa tombe ainsi que devant celle d'Obito.

Si la sois disant mort d'Obito était claire pour Sasuke, il n'y avait que des zones d'ombres quant à la mort de Rin. Sasuke s'interrogea s'il pourrait la sauver elle aussi.

Sa haine pour Konoha était toujours présente mais ici à cette époque, il n'avait aucune raison de haïr le village. Toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait étaient bien vivantes.

Après avoir observé la jeune fille, Sasuke tourna ses prunelles vers la dernière personne présente. Il s'agissait du quatrième Hokage en personne. Enfin du futur plutôt.

Sasuke le reconnut aussitôt. Après tout, il venait de passer un bon moment avec sa réincarnation encore quelques heures en arrière.

Le jeune Uchiha l'observa alors plus en détail qu'avant. Bien que Naruto ait hérité de sa chevelure blonde en bataille et de ses yeux bleus, il ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

Ce visage n'était pas celui de son ancien camarade. Il était plus fin. Et contrairement à Naruto, il semblait parfaitement calme. Apparemment, Naruto aurait plus hérité de sa mère.

En tout cas, il allait enfin découvrir pourquoi sa réputation avait été si grande. S'il se souvenait bien, on le surnommait l'éclair jaune de Konoha. Un surnom qu'il n'avait sans doute pas inventé lui-même.

\- Obito, tu sais pourtant qu'un ninja digne de ce nom respecte les règles. lança alors Kakashi faisant sortir le jeune Uchiha de ses pensées.

\- Pff, toi et tes règles, vraiment tu es lourd.

\- Et peut-on connaître la raison de ton retard, cette fois-ci ? J'étais pourtant venu expressément te réveiller.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais.

\- Encore un petit vieux, c'est ça ?

\- Non, cette fois c'était une pauvre vieille qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et…

\- C'est ça, ouais.

\- Allons, cessez ces chamailleries. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui parce que Senseï a une information importante à nous communiquer. dit alors Rin en s'approchant de ses camarades.

\- C'est exact. Demain, nous avons une mission très importante qui vient de m'être confiée. expliqua alors le professeur en venant se poster devant ses trois élèves.

\- Une mission très importante ? répéta Obito.

\- Écoutez-moi bien. Nous sommes en guerre et cette mission est cruciale afin d'y mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toutes. Aussi, je vous ai réuni afin que vous songez déjà à demain.

Le père de Naruto regarda ses élèves avec un grand sérieux. En l'observant, Sasuke n'y décela aucune similitude avec son fils. Étrange tout de même.

\- Préparez vos meilleures techniques. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez vous préparer ensemble tous les trois. Moi, j'ai d'autres responsabilités malheureusement. Je ne peux pas rester avec vous. Rendez-vous ici demain à 7 heures. Essaie d'être à l'heure, Obito cette fois.

\- Bien Senseï. répondirent en chœur les trois jeunes ninjas.

Le professeur offrit un sourire à ses élèves avant de disparaître.

\- Yosh ! Je me sens en pleine forme aujourd'hui ! Je propose qu'on fasse une simulation de combat ! s'écria alors Obito en levant le poing en l'air.

Décidément, c'était vraiment le portrait craché de Naruto ce Obito. Comment un membre du clan Uchiha pouvait être aussi Uzumakien ?

Pour Sasuke, c'était un véritable mystère. En tous les cas, ni Kakashi ni Rin ne semblaient emballés par la proposition de leur camarade. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant.

\- Depuis quand c'est toi qui prend les initiatives ? lui demanda Kakashi toujours aussi ennuyé.

Une fois de plus, Obito sortit de ses gonds. Pareil à Naruto, il pointa du doigt le jeune Hatake tandis que son visage prit une expression de fureur.

Sasuke se dit qu'à ce rythme-là, il ne tiendrait pas la cadence. Un Naruto était déjà suffisamment pénible comme cela à gérer. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un deuxième sur le dos.

\- Et toi, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu voies les choses sous un mauvais œil ?

Rin essaya une nouvelle fois de calmer le jeu.

\- Allons, je vous en prie. Nous sommes une équipe.

\- Bon, je rentre chez moi me préparer pour demain. Salut. lança soudain Kakashi.

Ni Obito ni Rin ne réagirent. Tandis que le jeune ninja s'en allait, une rafale de vent vint balayer le terrain d'entraînement (genre ils se prennent un vent).

En fin de compte, Sasuke ne savait pas très bien lequel des deux entre Obito et Kakashi, il supportait le moins. Le comportement de Kakashi ne cessait lui renvoyer sa propre image. Et c'était vraiment très déplaisant.

\- Bon, il ne reste plus que nous deux. On ferait peut-être mieux nous aussi de rentrer, non ? dit finalement Rin en souriant.

Obito se tourna alors vers elle. Le jeune garçon s'adoucit alors subitement. Un vrai sourire sincère apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se détendait enfin. Il rendit le sourire à la jeune fille.

\- D'accord. On rentre ensemble, tu veux bien ?

\- Mais oui !

À ce moment, Obito détourna légèrement le regard et ce qui échappa à Rin n'échappa pas à Sasuke. De légères rougeurs étaient apparues sur ses joues.

Voilà donc un premier indice très important ! Obito semblait être très attaché à Rin. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y repensait, Obito avait brièvement parlé de Rin.

Il l'avait dit après qu'on lui ait extirpé les bijuus tandis qu'il était étendu par terre sur le dos. Sur le coup, Sasuke n'avait bien évidemment pas fait attention.

Mais à présent, il était clair que Rin avait réellement eu une importance cruciale dans sa vie. Il était donc primordial qu'elle survive pour qu'Obito ne soit pas tenté par Madara.

Les deux amis quittèrent ensemble le terrain d'entraînement et reprirent la direction du village. Sasuke les suivit à distance en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à assister à une scène qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir.

Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Et ils ne se doutèrent pas un seul instant qu'ils étaient suivis. Sasuke n'était pas un as de la filature, mais il connaissait les règles.

Seulement, il se demandant s'il parviendrait à rester invisible aux yeux de Kakashi et du futur Yondaime. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Rin et Obito regagnèrent le village et alors qu'ils avaient atteint le centre, Sasuke les vit rejoindre un autre groupe de jeunes ninjas de leur âge.

En s'approchant davantage d'eux, Sasuke reconnut plusieurs visages comme celui de Gaï Maïto ou celui d'Asuma Sarutobi. La future génération de Juunin.

\- Super, vous êtes là ! s'exclama alors Rin en accourant vers eux.

Sasuke remarqua très distinctement qu'Obito était déçu. Plus de doute, il avait des sentiments pour sa coéquipière.

Quelque part, la jeune fille n'était pas sans lui rappeler Sakura à la grande différence que Rin semblait toujours être calme, gentille, douce et posée.

Encore heureux pour lui. C'était déjà suffisamment pénible comme cela d'avoir une version miniature de Naruto et de lui. Pas besoin d'avoir encore une Sakura bis.

\- Alors, vous avez bien compris ? Demain, c'est un jour important pour Kakashi. Il a été promu au rang de Juunin. J'ai donc pensé qu'on pourrait tous le féliciter en lui faisant un cadeau. dit Rin.

\- Je n'y crois pas. Kakashi, mon éternel rival m'a surpassé. Il est devenu Juunin !

Gaï Maïto serra le poing.

\- Mais la fougue de la jeunesse n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Kakashi, tiens-toi bien ! Je te rattraperai coûte que coûte même si pour cela je dois faire 50 fois le tour du village sur mes deux mains.

Bon. En voilà un qui ne changera jamais. Toujours aussi ridicule, même jeune. Et avec le temps, cela ne s'améliorerait pas. Pire encore, il allait déteindre sur son futur élève.

Alors qu'il désespérait en voyant Gaï, Sasuke remarqua qu'Obito s'était tenu à l'écart du groupe et n'avait pour ainsi dire rien écouté. Comme l'aurait fait Naruto.

Le groupe se sépara finalement et Rin reprit son chemin en compagnie d'Obito. La jeune fille finit par prendre congé de lui au moment où il allait lui proposer de venir manger avec lui.

Déçu, Obito rebroussa lentement chemin vers l'arrière du village, là où les Uchiha demeuraient.

Sasuke le suivit jusque chez lui et après s'être assuré qu'il n'en ressortirait pas, il s'absenta brièvement pour manger quelque chose.

Comme il ne savait pas vraiment où aller, il décida de manger un ramen chez Ichiraku. Il n'en raffolait pas comme Naruto, mais il devait avouer que c'était plutôt bon.

En mangeant son ramen d'un air rêveur, Teuchi ne put s'empêcher d'être intrigué par ce jeune homme.

\- Dis donc, fiston. Tout va comme tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton aimable et souriant.

Sasuke releva alors les yeux vers lui. Contrairement à Naruto, il n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps dans ce lieu. Pourtant à cet instant, il était heureux d'être là.

La fille du restaurateur, Ayamé, jouait derrière le bar en fredonnant joyeusement. Sasuke hésita à lui répondre. Mais après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ?

Teuchi ne le connaissait pas et s'il parvenait à changer le passé, alors son clan survivrait et le restaurateur verrait toute sa vie des Uchiha passer.

Et lui, il ne serait qu'un Uchiha parmi tant d'autres. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il se souvienne de lui dans 20 ans. Alors, pourquoi pas ? En plus, il avait besoin de vider son sac.

Sasuke n'était pas vraiment du genre à se confier à autrui. Enfin, oui et non. Enfant et genin dans l'équipe de Kakashi, il s'ouvrait aux autres. Mais maintenant, plus vraiment.

Sa haine l'avait plongé à un tel degré qui l'avait totalement renfermé dans une espèce de carapace. Depuis, il n'ouvrait plus son cœur aux personnes autour de lui.

Et maintenant qu'il était de retour en quelques sortes chez lui, il ressentait à nouveau le besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Et quoi de mieux qu'un étranger qui ne le connaissait pas ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. répondit alors le jeune Uchiha.

\- Ah, si cela peut te consoler, j'ai également passé une très mauvaise journée. lui dit le brave homme en souriant.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi souriez-vous ?

\- Pour ma fille.

Il tourna la tête et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fillette qui continuait de fredonner dans son coin en jouant avec des poupées.

\- Si je suis là, c'est pour elle. Ce stand de ramen est ma seule source de revenue pour offrir une belle vie à ma fille.

\- Pourquoi ne pas changer de métier, alors ?

\- Ah ! Il ne faut pas t'y méprendre. J'aime mon métier. J'ai toujours voulu avoir mon propre restaurant.

\- Hm.

Sasuke ne trouva rien à dire. Cet homme avait une vie bien simple comparée à la sienne. Tout ce qui le préoccupait, c'était de vendre des ramen et d'élever sa fille.

Tandis que lui, tout reposait sur ses jeunes épaules désormais. Tout était entre ses mains. C'était à lui de sauver le monde ou de le laisser se détruire.

Il ne prenait pas encore réellement conscience du fardeau qu'on lui avait donné. Heureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs. Le problème, c'était qu'il était troublé.

D'abord, il y avait les siens, sa famille. Il devait lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas succomber au désir puissant d'aller voir ses parents et son frère.

Ensuite, il y avait ce maudit Obito et toutes ses questions sans réponses. Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin d'un allié dans sa mission. Mais à qui partager sa mission ?

À Teuchi ? Bon et même s'il le faisait, en quoi pourrait-il vraiment l'aider ? La seule chose qu'il pourrait lui apprendre, c'est comment réaliser de bons ramens.

\- Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ? relança Teuchi.

Jouant avec ses baguettes, le jeune homme poussa un soupir.

\- Je... comment dire ? Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je dois faire.

\- Tu es ninja, c'est ça ? Il m'a semblé apercevoir tout à l'heure le blason dans ton dos, t'es bien un Uchiha ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne devrais pas trop t'en faire. Ton clan a la meilleure réputation du village. Si tu as merdé quelque part, je suis sûr que ...

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. le coupa alors Sasuke.

Il posa ses baguettes à côté de son bol.

\- J'ai une mission très importante. Le problème, c'est que je ne peux en parler à personne. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. Mais, je ne sais pas très bien comment faire.

\- Ah, je vois. C'est plutôt embêtant. Tu ne peux pas refuser cette mission ?

\- Non, il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire.

\- Je vois. Écoute fiston, je ne suis pas très doué lorsqu'il s'agit de donner des conseils aux ninjas, mais je me plais à répéter toujours que dans la vie, on a besoin d'une autre personne.

À nouveau, Sasuke ne répondit rien. Teuchi n'avait pas vraiment tort. Dans son fond, il savait très bien qu'avoir une personne à vos côtés vous rendait plus fort.

La solitude ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé à se sentir mieux ces dernières années, si ce n'est d'être davantage en colère et de souffrir. Mais vers qui se tourner ici ?

À qui pourrait-il bien partager sa mission sans que cela ne vienne perturber les choses ? Sasuke pensa aussitôt à son père. Mais, c'était impossible.

En tant que chef du clan, il connaissait tous ses membres. Et en se présentant devant lui, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'avouer la vérité.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas. Comment pourrait-il seulement dire devant ses parents qu'il était leur futur deuxième fils ? Ce genre de choses ne se disaient pas.

Et puis cela allait bien plus loin. Il devrait aussi révéler le triste sort qui les attendait. Non. Ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Mais alors, qui ? Qui pourrait être cette personne ?

Finalement, le jeune Uchiha prit congé du brave homme après avoir payé son repas. Il s'éloigna alors dans les rues désormais éclairées du village.

Comme la veille, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Quoi de plus normal que de voir un membre du clan Uchiha se promener dans le village ?

Abattu, Sasuke retourna à son poste d'observation. Il aperçut à travers la fenêtre ouverte Obito se préparer pour aller dormir. En attente de réponse, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il devait continuer de surveiller le jeune garçon. C'était un travail des plus ennuyeux mais pour l'heure, c'était sa seule piste. Il finit par s'endormir.

Ce fut à nouveau les premiers rayons du soleil qui le réveilla. Se souvenant du rendez-vous donné, le jeune Uchiha attendit qu'Obito sorte de chez lui.

Mais commençant à connaître la personne, il doutait qu'il vienne à l'heure. Et le temps lui donna raison.

Obito sortit comme à la veille en trombe de chez lui, ses lunettes mises de travers sur son nez. Bon au moins, Naruto n'arrivait jamais en retard aux rendez-vous importants.

Alors qu'Obito n'en ratait vraiment pas une. C'était vraiment impensable de croire qu'il avait pu devenir un monstre pareil.

Enfin, c'était Madara qui l'avait amené sur ce chemin. De toute façon, Sasuke ne ressentait absolument rien pour Obito.

Deux mondes les séparaient et de plus, ils n'avaient rien du tout en commun. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. En vérité, ils partageaient le même clan et le même camarade.

Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Et Sasuke éprouvait toujours de la rancœur contre Obito pour l'avoir manipulé et menti. Après tout, il lui avait fait croire qu'il était Madara.

Et il l'avait utilisé pour son plan. Mais bon. Le Obito qu'il avait là sous les yeux n'avait encore rien à voir avec celui qu'il deviendrait une fois adulte.

Et peut-être même qu'il ne deviendrait jamais cet homme s'il parvenait à changer le cours des évènements.

Se préparant à passer une nouvelle journée des plus ennuyeuses, Sasuke suivit Obito à travers le village, pareil à la veille. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de se prendre une nouvelle fois les pieds dans une branche d'arbre.

Finalement, il sortit en trombe des fourrés pour venir s'étaler de tout son long aux pieds d'un Kakashi d'une humeur massacrante.

Derrière eux, le père de Naruto assis sur un rocher poussa un soupir avant de se prendre la tête dans la main tandis que Rin esquissa un petit sourire.

Une fois de plus, la journée commençait bien.

\- Je suis pile à l'heure, pas vrai ?

\- Non, Obito. Tu es en retard !

Et voilà. C'était reparti pour un tour. Sasuke avait envie d'aller mettre son poing dans la gueule des deux jeunes ninjas. Mais, il ne pouvait pas.

Qu'allait-il encore devoir supporter aujourd'hui ?

* * *

**_L'équipe de Minato est sur le point de se mettre en route pour leur mission ? Mais de quelle mission s'agit-il ? Minato a dit qu'elle était très importante._**

**_Sasuke parviendra-t-il à trouver l'élément déclencheur ? Trouvera-t-il une personne à qui se confier ?_**


End file.
